Whiteflower's Discovery
by SilverCatWrites
Summary: A white cat named Whiteflower came to The Dark Forest to get revenge. But will she get more? A One-shot for IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows.


** This is a One-shot for IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows **

"Now flip!" A deep voice yowled across a brown, dusty, clearing. Whiteflower, a long-furred white she-cat, jumped upward and flipped, but turned to much and landed on the hard ground on her back with a oomph.

A ginger tom with a tail and paws as dark as night, with amber eyes as bright as fire, walked over to were she lay. "Get up! You have to try again. Remember, you wan't to get vengeance, don't you?" He growled.

Whiteflower nodded. She had said she wanted to get revenge on Windclan for killing her mother. That why she was here. Thats why she was training in a place the elders told her to never go. The Dark Forest.

"Emberstar!" A voice called. The ginger tom turned, and a black blur ran past her. He stopped, and she managed to get a good look at the tom. He a pelt dark as a clear Green-leaf night. His eyes shone such a dark amber that she thought they were red. She knew who he was, alright. All the clans knew his name, his horrible, evil name. Breezepelt.

"Yes, Breezepelt?" Emberstar asked. Breezepelt jumped down from the rock he was standing on, and smiled.

"My apprentice is finally ready to fight, after shaking him out from his old ways, and into our new, better ways. Maybe he could fight your apprentice?" He asked. He circled Whiteflower, putting one paw in front of each other slowly, grinning with a bright, white smile. A scar was in between his dark amber eyes, it looked recent, it being a dark pink.

"Fine. Whiteflower has gotten a lot stronger since she started training here. I am very confident in her, even if her mother was Snowheart, the kindest cat out of all of the clans, surpassing even Firestar." Emberstar growled.

"Flamewing! Come out! We got someone for you to practice fight!" Breezepelt called. A ginger tom lept from the shadows. His light green eyes were narrowed, his fur, bristled. He had his long claws unsheathed, and he bared his white fangs.

He lept, but she dodged easily. She could tell where he was going. She looked as his shoulder but was actually aiming for his chest. She lept, and he was prepared for her to come barreling at his shoulder, but instead she rammed into his chest, clawing and biting. He gasped, and bit her side. She yowled in anger as she felt claws digging in her fluffy pelt. He pinned her down, but she kicked him off.

"This battle is over!" Breezepelt yowled. He lept back into the shadows, with Emberstar following closely behind. His black tail disappeared into the shadows, and she was left with Flamewing.

She kicked a rock, not knowing what to say. "So... what clan are you from? I have never seen you at gatherings." Whiteflower asked. She flicked her fluffy white tail, and sat down. Flamewing sat down across from her, staring at his paws. Blood dripped from claw marks on his chest, while blood was dripping from her side.

"Skyclan. We live far away from here." He said, licking his paw, which was bloody.

"Oh. So why did you start training here? I started training here to get revenge on my mother." She mewed. Her curiosity was getting the better of here, again. It always did when meeting a new cat.

"I am training here to be better then my siblings. They always think they are better then me and that I am weak. I am here to show them I am strong. I am stronger then the mighty Sharpstar! (Leader after Leafstar)" Flamewing boasted. She smiled at him kindly.

"Great. But we better be getting back to the clans soon, its almost dawn." She said.

"Alright." He licked his wounds as they disappeared back to the world of the clans.

**(Epic Line break power activate!)**

"Emberstar! Can we fight Flamewing today?" She asked, pumped. Over the last few moons, she had grown feelings for the tom. Quite a lot of feelings.

Emberstar shook his ginger head. Her perked ears drooped. She sighed, and sat under a oak tree. She looked up at the dark night sky which was always empty with stars. Always. Emberstar padded over to her.

"Why do you care about this tom so much? No, don't tell me you have feelings for him?" Emberstar said, worry filling his amber eyes. Whiteflower looked away, nodding her head slowly. Anger flamed in his eyes, burning all the worry away. "Don't fall in love! Its the reason I ended up _here!_" He yowled.

"Why can't I?" She snapped back. She flicked her long-furred tail, and her eyes burned like blue fire, diving deep inside your soul. Emberstar took a step back.

"First of all, hes in another clan. Second of all, hes from _Skyclan. _You would never be able to be together! And third, _love _ is what put me here. It made me weak, and it will make you weak. Then, they will trick you. And you will feel you need revenge." Emberstar spat. He bared his white fangs.

"Fine. I wont love him." She said. Deep inside, she vowed she would love him no matter what Emberstar thought, no matter what anyone thought. Even Flamewing himself.

** (More Line Breaks. Yay!) **

The next night, she caught herself looking for a certain ginger pelt. She caught a sight of him. She jumped up and ran to him. He purred with happiness. But then she noticed he looked... different. Parts of him had faded, leaving pitch black darkness in the places he had faded, and his green eyes glowed brightly. Like a light. Not like normal happy eyes. He looked like Emberstar. Wait a second...

"Your, _dead?! _And banished _here?" _ She gasped. He looked away, sadness filling his glowing green eyes. "But... why?" She whispered.

He sighed, and looked back at her, his eyes turning serious. "I killed them. My siblings. And my clan decided they should kill me."

Tears welled up in her blue eyes. She tried to talk, try to tell him, but the words couldn't come out. She ran away, running through the Dark Forest, bushes and trees on either side of her. She looked at nothing but her paws. How could he? How could he, how could he...

** Thats the end of it! This one-shot should be longer, so don't worry.**


End file.
